Chapter 1
by goldenshoelaces
Summary: Here is the first chapters my lovelies! Always disclaimer: the wonderful with words, Stephanie Meyers owns these characters, I just play with sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The lovely with words Stephanie Meyers owns the original. I just play with the characters from her imagination.

Chapter 1: How it began

I was a shy and clumsy child, small and delicate. Always tripping over thin air, and if the wind blew in my direction, I would topple over like a bucket perched precariously on a step. The other children teased me mercilessly and were quite cruel. They teased because I would blush every time I was embarrassed, and, seeing as how I fell often, I was continuously embarrassed. My da did his best to discourage the taunting. My da was the sheriff of our small town of Dripping Springs, Texas. Charlie- my da- was an intimidating man, well built and firm. He allowed no nonsense in his town- or in his home. Try as he might, the torments continued.

Our day started as it usually did, up with the roosters crow. I dress quickly, a simple dress, with a bonnet. I make it to the kitchen before momma and start on breakfast- corn cakes, eggs, and some ham. With the war on, rations are put into place for every family. My momma hates the corn cakes, but my da says at least our bellies are full. "Mornin' da," I say as I set his plate in front of him. Da has already finished his coffee, one cup, because he doesn't like the taste of chickory. I laugh a little as da just shakes his head a little and mumbles out a nearly unrecognizable " mornin' Bells". His beard is a little scratchy as I whisper a kiss on his cheek. Giving another chuckle, I turn as momma comes in, already made up. She's a beautiful woman, my momma. Long white-blonde hair, curls always pinned in place. She has skin like a pale, smooth almond. The only resemblance I share with my momma is our figures, and our height. Even then, momma stands a good 5 inches taller than me. My da says I'll grow a little more, since I've not yet seen my 15th summer. After clearing away the dishes from breakfast, da leads me out to our carriage.

It's nothing fancy- just a clapboard and some nails. He gently tugs on the reins, and after a last kiss for momma, drives me down the dusty road to the school house. Da pats my back, kisses my head, and helps me down. I wave and walk over to my best friend, Alice. Alice has been my friend since before we could talk. She tried to put her foot down when I started being teased. Now, she just lets it happen, and sometimes she joins in. This was one of those mornings. " Daddy driving you in again? Your just a spoiled little brat". Soon, everyone is teasing me, and I blush, and the teasing gets worse. One boy, Jacob, reaches out to pull my bonnet off. That is unacceptable, as I am not betrothed to him. I grip the edges of my bonnet as tightly as I dare, and try to push past Jacob. I don't get very far, as Jacob has the ties of my my dress in one hand, and my arm in his other. If I pull away my dress will rip, and my wrist will be broken. He towers over me, and I can't move. I notice that nearly every one else has moved away from us. I look at them hoping they will help me get away. His grip on my arm tightens. That's a bruise. Suddenly Jacob looks up, and growls at someone I can not see. " Let the little gal go, right this moment fella, or you'll regret this day for a long, long, time." I look over my shoulder to where the voice of my savior is coming from. Hazel eyes meet mine, and darkness engulfs me.

Ah, so jasper makes his appearance! This is my first f.f. Story, so please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the lovely with words Stephanie Meyers owns the characters, I just play with them sometimes.

Chapter 2: He's my what?!

Coming back to consciousness is like striking a match-complete sudden awareness. My eyes didn't want to open, and my limbs were more stubborn than my da on bath day. I could feel that I was in someone's lap, and I tried to push away. Jacob was always trying to get my attention. " Easy, little miss. Easy."

I wasn't expecting a deep drawl- Jacob sounded like a bellowing bob cat. Shaking my head a little to clear it, my opened my eyes only a little. The sun was bright, it may be late September, but it's still Texas. Hands on my arms have a gentle, yet firm tug. I landed against the fella, and I knew it was a fella, women just don't have chests that solid. I opened my eyes a little more, and nearly fell to the ground again. The chest I was up against belonged to the hazel eyes I'd seen before. He was much taller than me, taller than my da, who was 6'3.

I still felt a bit faint, so I leaned into him more. Suddenly, my feet left the ground, and I was swept up into arms that were like stone. I didn't even know his name! " Lay still a minute darlin', while I check ya over". That deep rich bass filled my ears, and I blushed. I could feel the heat from my blush all the way to my stomach. " Looks like you may have hit your head- it's bleedin' some." My head did hurt a bit, and I raised my hand up to feel it, but a hand gently grabbed my wrist a held it down. " You don't want to do that, darlin', it's unpleasant.

"Now, is there someone I can deliver you too, or can I keep you for my self?" He chuckled then, and my blush went brighter. " My da is the sheriff- we only have a doctor once a month so most people know how to bandage things themselves. My da will know what to do." He turned, and started walking in the correct direction without me telling him which way to go. The sheriffs office was easy to see from the main road. Only one went through town. "No, no, you can't doze off little darlin', hang in there for a bit, we are nearly to your daddy's place." Rough fingers over my jaw, gentle and firm. I shook my head lightly, and then wished that I didn't. The same deep chuckle vibrated against my side, and I tried not to think about how the sound of it affected me.

The Texas sun was bright, and I shut my eyes to block it out. " Bella!" My da's voice was close, and frantic. Once again my eyelids didn't want to cooperate. Desperately, I tried to shift myself, but the strong arms of the stranger held me tight. " What happened my daughter? Who do I need to bring to the jail?" My da was all het up, and his drawl a full fledged menace. " The young man was sayin' things sheriff. Unpleasant things. Then that same youngun' grabbed her, sir. She tried to remove herself from his grasp and hit her head when she fell. The strings of her dress are frayed, and the little gal has bruises on her arm that ain't to pretty".

I felt myself being shifted, and suddenly I could smell my da's tobacco. My mama hated the stuff, but I loved the smell of it. I think it smells like home. " Open your eyes, girl, and let your da know your alright". This time, I got my eyes to cooperate, I groaned at the sliver of light that shined into them.

The door closed, and a lamp flickered into existence. My da set me on a chair, and drew his doctor box from under his desk. " Jacob Black?" I nodded, and and regretted it immediately. "Durned kid. He's always causing me trouble. So, Bella, when are you gonna thank Jasper here? Your brother is quite the hero- to you too, now". My eyes painfully snapped open, my head bobbing back with the effort. " He's my what?!"

So the truth comes out! Jasper the war hero returns, and saves Bella from the bullies. Please review!  
◦


End file.
